I am Alone- Jelsa FanFiction
by DarcyHolland
Summary: Elsa is alone. Jack is alone. What if they could be alone together?
1. Prolouge

Darkness.

That's the first thing I remember.

It was dark,

And it was cold.

I was scared.

But then,

Then I saw the moon.

So big, and it was so bright

It seemed to chase the darkness away,

And when it did,

I wasn't scared anymore.

Why I was there, what I was meant to do, that I'd never know,

Part of me wonders if I ever will.

My name is Jack Frost

And how do I know that?

The moon told me.

That was all he ever told me, and that was a long, long time ago.

* * *

Day 37256. I scratch another mark on the bark of my tree.

Another day of gentle snowfall, slippery ice and magic.

Another day of the Silence.

Another day alone.

I perch on my branch, my hair rustling in the breeze. Man in the Moon stares down at me. I can feel his eyes regarding me, in silence. The Silence is always deafening, but today, the atmosphere is even heavier. Manny is doing a great job of pissing me off tonight. The dead weight of 104 years of loneliness is heavy on shoulders and tears start to roll down my cheeks. I furiously wipe them away. Anger boils in my veins and I let out a guttering cry of defeat. The wind picks up, whipping leaves from the trees and almost knocking me from my branch. I scream again, pain shooting through my body. Not the physical kind, but emotional pain. Being alone for so long can drive you crazy.

A sudden female scream snaps me from my breakdown. The scream sends an icy shot of fear through my veins. The real, terrible, scream of death. I launch myself into the sky and stare at the world beneath me. I can't see anything out of place. Until, then, I see it. The grand wooden boat, rocking precariously in the foaming waters. I zoom across the sky and float directly above the ship. On the deck, there is a beautiful lady. Adorned in jewels with a golden crown on her head. She stares up at me with her big, blue eyes and she sees me. _Sees_ me. But then its over, the boat is swallowed by the furious waves. Stealing from me, the only person who ever saw me. I let out another scream and fall down to the beach below.

I am alone.

* * *

"I'm sorry Princess" says Anthony. My eyes are glassy, my stomach is tumbling and turning like a trapeze act and my hands are sending patches of ice onto my dress.

I turn and flee, running straight to my room. Daring not to breathe until the door slams behind me. I let out a miserable sob and crumble into a heap behind the door. Snow flurries from thin air and the entire room drops in temperature. My heart shatters into a million pieces.

How am I going to survive without them? The crushing realization that I'm alone, to deal with my powers threatens to choke me. Tears are flowing down my face and onto my dress. Loud sobs wrack my body as I grip my knees to my face. Mum and Dad are gone.

I am alone.


	2. Chapter 1

**Pre-Chapter Authors Note/Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. They belong to Disney and Dreamworks Animations. I just borrowed them for my story. I will also be developing them into the people I want them to be for my plot. The prologue was set on the night Elsa and Anna's parents died, and the actual story is set a few months after Frozen ends. ROTG happened about 50 years ago.**

* * *

I shuffle through my last stack of papers. Nothing interesting, a couple of invitations and letters. I have a thumping headache and I palm my forehead in an attempt to cease the pain. I've spent the entire day in my office, arranging meetings and replying to invitations. Usually to decline, I can't leave Arendalle, not when I've only just earned back my people's trust. My thoughts return to that fateful night on the North Mountain.

 _Five guards come towards me, pointing their sharp weapons at me, eyes wide and terrified. As one gets too close, I sweep my palm along the floor, forcing them to step backwards. The fear that filled their eyes pained me to the core, my people, fearing me._

The damage I caused on that night is forever haunting my every waking moment, and my dreams too. Sometimes, when I walk through the streets, I hear the occasional comment that sends a searing pain to my heart.

"She's a witch. Watch after your children when Wicked Elsa is about" "Run away! Here she comes, the wicked witch of the west"

Anna glares furiously at anyone who says the horrid things, but I won't let her scold them. I deserve every single insult. The things people say, the way they seem frightened of me and my powers, it rips gaping holes in my heart every time. But its all my own fault.

I'm ripped from my thoughts by Anna knocking on the door and calling my name gently. Her head peeps around the door and she locks eyes with me. "Elsa? You've been working all day. You haven't even eaten, please come and have some dinner?" she soothes my racing thoughts. I grin and rise from my chair, "yeah, that's a good idea" I answer. We walk along the corridor together, chatting about the late autumn sunshine and gentle breeze. Winter isn't here yet. When we reach the dining hall, Anna walks in ahead of my and rushes to sit beside her fiancé, Kristoff. As I slide into my usual seat opposite them, I smile at their loved up expressions. Kristoff's arm snakes around Anna's waist and he gently kisses her hair, on the white streak. Although the sweetness makes my heart swell, and I'm so very happy that Anna has found her true love, a part of me is jealous. While I've been locked away all my life, with no one to talk to, no one to love. Anna was living a life of colour, people and fun. She has many friends and now has Kristoff to care for her forever, but I have no one. I shake the thoughts from my head and tuck into the Chicken soup ~ I will never have anyone, I could so easily hurt them.

Later, after dinner is finished and Anna and Kristoff sloped off to their room, Olaf appears through the door and notices my pained expression. He jumps onto the bench and scoots over to sit next to me. "What's wrong Queen Elsa?" he asks considerately. "I don't really know Olaf, I guess I'm just lonely" I answer truthfully. He reaches his little arms around my left elbow and I shiver slightly from the icy touch. "You always have me Elsa" he says. I smile, despite my mood and stroke his cold back. "Thanks Olaf"

Olaf sits with me for a while, before I start to yawn. Olaf smiles with his goofy teeth and jumps down, "you are tired Queen Elsa, go to bed, I'll see you in the morning" he says, walking out of the dining hall and into god knows where. I chuckle and leave the room myself. As I walk along the corridor, the feeling of loneliness slips out of nowhere, and drags me into its dark depth. When I reach my chambers, I quickly pull of my clothes and slide under my bedsheets in just my underwear. I stare at the ceiling and wonder if maybe there is someone out there for me, someone who has powers. Someone who will love me for who I am, who will trust me, won't be afraid. Then I shake my head, there's no such person.

"I am alone" I whisper into the darkness.

* * *

 _I lay, with my back in the snow. Hovering above me is a boy. He has the palest skin I've ever seen and his hair is as white as snow. He wears brown pants and a blue hoodie, coated in frost. But what pulls my attention the most are his blue eyes. People say that blue eyes are like the sea, but I think they are more like the sky. Clear and bright. He stares back into my eyes with such and intensity I have to look away. His lean arms are propping himself up, either side of my waist. His legs lay against the snow, between mine. I look back into his azure orbs and then he leans down, and brushes his icy lips against mine. The surprising temperature causes goosebumps to pimple my arms and a shiver to run along my spine. He pulls away to look at me again and opens his mouth to speak "I love you Elsa" he says._


End file.
